


Where Stars Rise

by dummybunny



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被題名為《TRUE STUDENT (with a hot teacher!)》的大學師生AU，紀念季終集引發的小短文。可能會是一個系列（不依照時間順序）。<br/>這篇是取材自原劇第八集後兩人的人生道路再次重疊的設定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Stars Rise

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝BANANA，還有所有在這部劇播出時容忍我的腦洞與牢騷的人們。  
> 如果想了解關於大學師生AU的始末，請看 http://www.plurk.com/p/jr16y0

若是問起馬悌怎麼想這十多年來發生的事，他只會回答那是人各自作出的選擇。

 

「真的可以跟我一起住嗎？」馬悌高興的問著面前的拉斯特教授。他們都不再年輕也變了不少；不過馬悌仍然注意到拉斯特教授除了頭髮長度超越一般教授該有的水平之外，他的眼鏡倒是跟當時還在大學時一樣，很樸素老氣的那副細銀邊鏡框。或許有換鏡片。以及雖然自己畢業很久了，還是稱呼他教授。

「與其說樂意跟你一起住，不如說我只是圖個方便。你的住處離學校剛好很近，而我自己租房子也不划算。」拉斯特此刻的這句話正跟他們兩人當初在路易斯安那大學宿舍寢室中的第一次交談大同小異，馬悌不由得收緊下頦，想著不知道面前的人還記不記得。至少他篤定自己是記得的；從拉斯特離開之後，馬悌對關於他與教授同住一間寢室那段時期的回憶便漠然且非他所願的一日比一日更加清晰，如同在一次春假回老家跟父親去打獵時見到的隱身於樹林飄渺晨霧中的白尾鹿，他既無法碰觸也不能令自己轉開視線。

 

但是拉斯特教授呢？以他莫名其妙偉大的頭腦來說大概也記得吧。只是馬悌當時沒能問的話，到今日累積的勇氣也還不足以使他開口。

 

「––總之你的意思是決定要在我家住就是了，你到底有甚麼毛病？」馬悌對著拉斯特一貫令人費解的神情嘆了口氣。

「那麼，這個給你。當作新居禮物。」馬悌遞給拉斯特一個手掌大的淺湖藍色長方形扁盒，上面以白色緞帶打了一個蝴蝶結。因著這家喻戶曉的配色，在厚重鏡片之後，拉斯特的眼睛緩慢的眨了一下。

「 _我們這是要訂婚了嗎？_ 」拉斯特問出口時，捧著盒子的手在馬悌看來似乎有點僵直。馬悌冒了點冷汗。不只一點。很多。襯衫好像濕了。大概是心理作用。別緊張。馬悌對自己說。

「難道你覺得我們 _應該_ 訂婚嗎？好險我沒換掉緞帶？」馬悌覺得自己的眼睛乾的發痛。拉斯特聽到他的回答也不置可否，只是挑起一邊眉毛，用非常小心翼翼的動作解開緞帶，打開盒子，拿起裡面的銀色物事。

「......鑰匙。」拉斯特輕輕地說。好像很驚訝，似乎又有些感傷。

「我家的鑰匙。」馬悌忍不住閉上眼。但又無法不再度睜開眼睛看拉斯特的表情。拉斯特教授笑了。雖然只是微微的，也讓馬悌心底燃起一點希望。又使他想起那麼久以前還是大學生的那段好時光。

「這不是禮物。因為你非得給我鑰匙不可啊。」拉斯特眉毛挑得更高，好像他剛發現什麼不可接受的重大錯誤似的，但馬悌看到他握著鑰匙的手指關節泛白。

「你就不能讓我好好感謝這一刻的人生嗎！……禮物在這。」馬悌從西裝內口袋飛快地掏出另一個更小的盒子塞給拉斯特。拉斯特細看之後忍不住笑出聲。

 

「你居然還記得。」拉斯特望著菸盒上的駱駝圖案，眼神變得柔軟。

「想忘都忘不掉。」因為在馬悌心中某處永遠都會存有那份熱度與灰白煙霧。


End file.
